Just Can't Wait
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: A short of reference to Lion King with baby Agent P. :3


(One in a half month old Perry and Pinky goes in the O.W.C.A training cafeteria with a food tray filled with whatever food you can describe it. Pinky groans in exhaustion. Perry turns to his partner in confusion.)

Perry: Hey, unless we got the training over with.

Pinky: Yeah, but Agent Daisy should have gave us a easier training. I mean those robots were just so hard. How did you even defeat some of them?

Perry: Easy (both goes to a table and sits down) You just have to concentrate really hard on where to target before even doing your attack moves.

(Pinky gives him a little glare)

Pinky: Easy for YOU. You're the one who has greater talents than me. I can't even learn the whole five rules of the Agency and Daisy is going to test us in about two weeks.

(after saying it, he gets his fork and started eating his lunch while Perry continues the conversation.)

Perry: Just don't give up, Pinky. You just have to keep studying and studying until you finally get it. If you want, I'll help you by quizzing and I'm not gonna stop until you get all of them right.

(Pinky looks at him with a frown and paused his eating.)

Pinky: But...What if I forget the next morning?

(Perry smiles and pats his friend's back)

Perry: Don't worry, if anything, I can quiz you again.

(Pinky makes a emotional smile)

Pinky: Thanks Perry, that is very nice of you to do.

(Perry shrugs)

Perry: hey, what are friends for?

(Both laughs for a short while. After a relief of laughter, Pinky three seconds later spoke up.)

Pinky: But you know, I'm not really in a mood to talk about training right. Let's think about something else like..umm- (Pinky thinks about it)

Perry: Our family?

Pinky: Well, I rather talk about something boys will talk about like...like...GIRLS! (Pinky smile by the idea)

(Perry looks at him awkwardly. He replies in a deep voice)

Perry: Umm, girls?

Pinky: Yeah, dude. Lets talk about the girls we like. I'll go first. If I can date anyone alive, it will be (looks around) umm...HER!

(Perry looks at wheres he's pointing in confusion. Behind their table are groups of girls gossip. To where he was pointing at was a beautiful toy poodle with white fur and green eyes wagging her short tail. Perry then turns to him with his one eyebrow raised.)

Perry:umm...her? And also, who is that girl that you have those googly eyes on?

(Pinky's eyes sparkle)

Pinky: That's Agent Tina the toy poodle. She's one of the most beautiful girl in this agency...

(Perry gave him a suspicious look)

Perry: Well, in YOUR opinion.

(Pinky thinks about it for a moment.)

Pinky: Well, right. (Turns to Perry with a smile and wags his tail.) But isn't she a beauty or not?

Perry: well umm, I guess so. but have you even got a chance to talk to her?

Pinky: Well come to think of it, I never actually got to... (He then smiles) maybe I can talk to her right now!

(Perry's eyes widen a little.)

Perry: Woah wait, Pinky, I don't think this is the right time to-

(His voice cuts off when Pinky calls out while standing on his seat.)

Pinky: Hey Tiana, (Perry pauses a moment and then slaps his forehead in embarassment while Tina's eyes widen.) over here!

(As soon as Tina turns to the chiuahuah, he began waving at her happily with a huge smile. then after pausing, she gave a shy smile and made a little wave. Suddenly, random female lion saw her waving and narrows.)

Lion agent apprentince: Psst, Tina! (Tina flinched a little a turned to her) Don't ever talk to that hairless creature. You will only catch his stupidity!

( When Pinky heard this in a slight frown, The lion turned back to her group as Tina slightly turn to him with a frown and then turned her face away from him. Pinky sighed a little heart broken as he collasped back into his seat and rested his head on the table with his arms. Perry was shown staring at him and feeling bad for him as he gave a little smile to him.)

Perry: Hey, (Pinky eyes contacted Perry with the same emotion) unless she waved at you.

(Pinky makes a slight shrug.)

Pinky: Yeah, I guess you're right.

(Their society falls silent for a while before Pinky got a chance to speak out again but in a mummured voice without looking at him.)

Pinky: So, who is the girl you like?

Perry: (gives a look) Now why would I want to confess on the girl I like?

Pinky: (gives him a little narrowed look) Because I just told you who my girl is, so it's YOUR turn. You know that is cheating, right?

Perry: Umm yeah, but-

Pinky: Then tell who is that girl. Is she around the cafeteria? (gestures by widening his arms and looking around the large room.)

Perry: (turns away from him) No, she's not. She's actually... (Looks up in a little frown) ...far away...

Pinky: (his emotion lightens up) Oh this should be intresting. (Stares at him with a smile and wags his tail a little.) Is she across the street? Is she at the center of the city? Near the beach? at a farm? at outer space?

Perry: (chuckles slightly and shooks his head.) well...no. It may sound stupid, but where's she's at, she's...at prison.

Pinky: (smile disappear and stares at his friend in shock for a very long time. He then slowly straightens up and stare at the food.) Well...it looks like somebody took love a little to far.

Perry: Look, I know she is a prisoner, but she actually didn't do anything. It was just a misunderstanding.

Pinky: (turns in a glare) Like how?

Perry: (narrows a little) because all she did was break one rule. ONE single rule and that little rule was just that she rescued me who was a trespasser. They thought of me as a rouge and they tried arresting me. But then... Gloria told them the truth, and... they arrested her because she stood up to a rouge at which she told them I'm not.

Pinky: Sheesh, that's gotta hurt. That most have been terrible for you.

Perry: Well, yeah (rest head on table) pretty much it was.

Voice: Pretty much it must have been.

(Perry and Pinky both looks up in a blank stare. Then we see a young dacshund a few months older with his male gangs.)

Dacshund: Hey Agent Putrid, are you talking about your little girl again? I'm sure she must be waiting her Romeo right now to take her out of prison.

Pinky: (narrows at him with a frustrated sigh) What do you want now, Agent Dudley?

Dudley: Well, my friends and I are going take a break on talking about how were gonna be when we earn that dark brown fedora that shows us being the mastering agent. But then we decided to have a little fun by visiting with you dorks. So Perry the platypus freak, when our going to rescue your Juliette and mess everything up? I'm sure by the time she finds out you're not the man she's looking for, she would definitively know that I'm her real Romeo. Oh wait! I almost forgot. She's one agency's traitor.

(The gangs cheered and all gave Dudley a five high.)

Member #1 : Alright, Dudley! You totally owned him right there.

Member #2: Yeah, that will learn that rodent's lesson for now!

(While the gangs praise him, Pinky went close to Perry who is staring at them in silence.)

Pinky: (Whispers) Just don't listen to them, Perry, you know they're just teenagers.

Perry: (Ignores Pinky's advice) Well, when I'm a mastering agent, then I'll find a way to help her.

Dudley: Woah woah woah, wait! Did you just say that someday you would be the master of being a secret agent?

Perry: Why yes, yes I did and I will prove it to you in about several months. So why mess with me?

(Music starts to fade in.)

Dudley: Now wait a second, Agent Dreamer, but you're a platypus and platypuses are always born with a mindless brain and they don't even do much. So there's no way you would be a secret agent pro.

Pinky: (glances at Perry's legs) Well he IS walking on two. (Then turns to Dudley with a sneaky smile) Not all platypuses can do something like that.

Dudley: Now hold on there, doesn't mean he can walk doesn't mean he deserves to be an agent. You have to have full intelligence and the blood of a secret agent in order that weakling to be one of us.

Perry: Well I can at least try my best. Like they say, never say never.

Dudley: Oh yeah, like that's ever going happen.

Perry: Well, (gives a little smile) It's not the way I see it.

(The music begins as Perry hopped out of his seat and landing on all fours in front of Dudley who flinched and back away with his eyes widened a little. Perry's eyes locked on Dudley as he tried crawling towards him while Dudley slowly back away.)

Perry: (Sings) I'm going be a mighty hero, like any beasts before.

(Dudley then loose balance and falls on the floor for a moment before getting up again and seriously walking towards him.)

Dudley: Well I never thought the hero of beasts have such weakling body. (While he saying this he poke Perry's chubby belly three times before Perry hopped passed him and his tail slaps his face. Perry then lands on a table with the groups sitting there gazing at him.)

Perry: I'm gonna be the aquatic event Like no heroes before. (Crawls up to Dudley and then stands on two.) I'm sneaking up I'm looking down, I'm working on my HI-YA! (Does karate kick on Dudley that sends him flying a little to the ground.)

Dudley: (Gets up walking a away while rubbing his nose to where he hitted at.) Thus far a rather uninspiring thing (Suddenly bumps into someone and looks up to see a Agent Flamingo narrowing at him and then kicks him. Dudley flies into the air screaming.)

(Perry and Pinking are then seen running to together passed the middle of the cafeteria with everyone watching with a little smile.)

Perry: I just can't wait to be a secret agent!

(Dudley lands on the floor with Perry and Pinky surround next to him while he sitting up glaring at both of them.)

Perry: No one saying loser!

Dudley: Well like I said to you-

Pinky: No one saying zero!

Dude: Well like it's even-

Perry: No one saying stop that!

Dudley: What you don't realize-

Both: No one saying weakling!

(Both runs off)

Dudley: Hey, come back here!

Perry: We'll just run around all day.

(Dudley chasing them.)

Dudley: I told you to get back-

Perry: We'll do it all our way!

(Animals starting crowding them while Dudley searches for them and then goes into the crowd spotting them in the middle dancing together. He then walks up to them.)

Dudley: I think it's time that you and i arranged a heart to heart. (Pinky then pounces Dudley to the ground with him staring at the chiuahua.)

Pinky: Heroes don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. (Pinky Jumps off of him as Perry races after him.)

(Dudley gets up.)

Dudley:If this is were the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service out of America, I wouldn't hang around! This child's getting wildly out of paw.

(We then see a line of birds from left to right as the room looks darker. The spotlight then appears on Perry and Pinky when they come in and all agent birds salute to them.)

Perry: I just can't wait to be a secret agent!

(As they disappears from the screen, Dudley comes in trying to follow them until the birds stop saluting, turns around a put their tails up. With Dudley seeing this, he tries to cover himself. In the next part, we see Perry and Pinky doing their stunts with the crowds following them in excitment. The then do a flip jump to the edge of the long cafeteria table.)

Perry: Everybody look left (points with his finger and faces to the left as Pinky copies him.)

Dudley: Huh? (The agents then runs to the left stepping on Dudley) AHHH!

Pinky: Everybody look right!

Dudley (Agents then run right stepping on Dudley again) ARGHHH!

Perry: (Running at the table) Everywhere I look I... (Slides across the the table and the spotlight shines on him) standing spotlight!

Dudley: (Pushes Animals out of the way with bruises and bandages around his face.) Yeah right! (The animals then squashes him making him collapse on the ground. Everybody starts singing.)

Chorus:

Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's going to be Agent P's finest fling!

Perry: I just can't wait to be a secret agent!

Pinky: We just can't wait to be a secret agent!

Perry: I just can't wait to beeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Pinky: Can't wait to beeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Chorus: A SECRET AGEEEEEEEEENNNT!

(Perry then suddenly gets hit by a tomato and then slips on the table in the last note.)

Comment if you want to know what happens next! :3


End file.
